Norm Richards
American |affiliations = Michael De Santa Trevor Philips Franklin Clinton Lester Crest |businesses = Freelance gunman |voice = Evan Neumann}} Norm Richards is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing in Grand Theft Auto V. He can be used as a gunman in Heists. Description Norm idolizes Michael's criminal career and shows his excitement over working with him in heists, he will refer to him as "Boss" in a respectful tone, however he won't take any insults from the other crew members. He has low stats, will often use weaker weapons and his cut is only 7%. Biography Background Norm used to be a family man, with a wife and three little kids, but after he discovered that Michael died, he changed completely. He robbed a warehouse which earned him ten thousand dollars, which he promptly spent on drugs and prostitutes. He abandoned his family and never looked back. Norm has an extreme fandom for Michael, making compliments and praises every time that he is on a mission with him. He also seems to not care about anyone besides Michael, to the point that if he survives the covert approach of The Bureau Raid, he says the other team member probably survived more than he should, thanks to Michael's leadership. Events of GTA V If he is chosen as the gunman for the smart or loud approach of The Jewel Store Job, his bike will apparently bust up before entering the sewer tunnels, causing him to lose control, fall off and be killed/ badly wounded, dropping the jewels he was carrying, the bag can be collected after by Franklin. He will also get killed in the The Paleto Score when a police car crashes into him and crushes him against a wall, he will struggle for his life, asking Michael if he did him proud, but will end up dead anyway. His bag with the money of the score, can also be picked here, its near his body. He will get killed in the covert approach of The Bureau Raid too, during the escape from the FIB building, an explosion will kill him instantly. However, is he is chosen along with Daryl Johns or Hugh Welsh, he or the other gunman, will die randomly in the explosion. So, if Norm is killed in the escape, just repeat the mission until he is the one who survives. In the roof approach, he can survive with no complications. In The Big Score, subtle approach, Norm will have trouble loading the Gauntlet if he is selected as the first gunman, making the crew lost almost $18 million in gold, this can't be avoided even if he has experience from the FIB heist. If selected as the second gunman, there will be no consequences, regardless of his experience. In the obvious approach, Norm will do a decent job being either the first or second gunman, its important to know that if he is the second gunman and doesn't have previously experience, there will be more chances of him dying during the escape shootout against the police. The player should protect him, so the heist doesn't have any casualties. Mission Appearances *The Jewel Store Job (Optional/Death) *The Paleto Score (Optional/Death) *The Bureau Raid (Optional/Can be Killed) *The Big Score (Optional) Skills Norm's skills includes: *Max Health *Accuracy *Shot Rate *Weapon Choice Gallery Norm Richards.jpg Trivia *Norm knows about Michael changing his name from Townley to De Santa, he mentions it if chosen for The Jewel Store Job, Michael will then tell him to be quiet to which Norm replies "Your secret's safe with me" nervously. *When Norm dies in The Paleto Score, Trevor asks Michael why he hired "someone with his head stuck in his own ass", Michael will justify saying that he didn't know that Norm had such a warm feeling for him. *If Norm dies during the covert approach of The Bureau Raid, Michael will later say that his death was no big deal, which will make Franklin angry at him, saying that Norm admired Michael and was doing his best to impress him. Michael will simply respond that he did not ask Norm to be so in "love" with him. *Norm will use the Assault Rifle in the Roof entry approach of The Bureau Raid, Franklin comments on it, asking him why he brought a weak weapon. *If the player destroys the car Norm got stuck behind, the explosion will throw the car away and Norm will walk away alive like a usual pedestrian. He does not shoot the police and isn't shot by them, although. Also he cannot be shot by the player with gunfire. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Heist Crew Members Category:Determinant Characters